killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demiurges
The Demiurges are powerful Inheritors that made it from their universes to Throne after Zoss had breached the firmament with his dark science, arriving using a different method than he did.KSBD Tumblr Subordinate to the Ruling King, they repaired the city of Throne, built new bodies for the Angels, made the Law, masked the Devils and stole their secrets, and founded the four orders of Knights. They were initially content to remain in Throne. However, with the Keys of Kings, which were given to them by Zoss,Wielder of Names 2-20 they set about conquering and ruling the worlds that they originated from in the Second Conquest. They eventually went to war over the control of these universes, leaving only The Seven as survivors. Definition The power to cut infinity with the blade of Want is what makes true Royalty. The demiurges understand this in part, and are powerful for it, but cling too strongly to their notions of victory, and thus fall short of ultimate sovereignty.KSBD Tumblr If Allison had arrived in Throne the same whay that she did, but in the time of the Demiurges, they probably would have accepted her as one of them, though she would not have survived the war as she is now.KSBD Tumblr This means that Demiurges are close to YISUN, though being very far away of them. Composition and history Initially, there were less than ten thousand Demiurges, but their number increased when other worlds were opened up to Throne, allowing less powerful and less upstanding demiurges to be. The ancient Demiurges, those from Zoss' time, were called the old guard or elders of the demiurges. They formed the ruling council and the core decision making group of the Concordance (the huge debate hall where they ruled democratically Throne, with Zoss as the overseer). Although, no one of those primal Demiurges made it to Allison's time, except Zoss. They died during the Universal War or of old age and disease before it even started. Many of the Demiurges came from the people of outyling worlds and from the offspring of the old guard. This expansion was so extreme that by the time the second conquest was at its zenith and the Universal War was starting, the population of demiurges in Throne was closer to two or three million.KSBD Tumblr Quotations “Dread those with the terrible star on their brow, for they are my kin. They trade in flesh, smoke, and star-knowledge. Their reins of power are made of coursing flame, and their chariot wheels trample the world in any direction they wish. When you see them you will know there are many ways to fill a man with death, and the walls of the world will feel thin to you indeed.” -Au Vam, Pankrator of Vesh, ruler of the Yellow City KSBD 5-86 “Here lies the domain of the wielders of names, No bound or lay-line encircles it, For from step to step They span the span, aft and fore, They are world straddlers, and their stride is shod with fire.” - Inscription on the main speaking house of the Concordance of the Demiurges KSBD 5-90 "Beware the fire of the star-bearers. It is too terrible to touch." - Concordance Commentary - Seeker of Thrones 6-70 “Here’s what I know of the masters of this universe: there’s a law in old Uros that if one lays a finger on them, he shall lose his arm up to the elbow. But in the throne world if one lays his gaze an inch too high, he shall have his head removed at the neck.” -Magister Periases of the Yellow City Wielder of Names 6-115 * “An Atum that burns particularly bright can actually be seen as an aura or ring of light, sometimes called a halo or animus. In those warriors or sages that have cultivated enough strength, it burns as a physical, smokeless flame across their body. The sage-kings of the First Conquest were said to have golden animus that wreathed their body in flames as bright and hot as molten metal, while leaving their skin and clothing unharmed. YISUN was said to have an aura which is called The Song of Maybe. According to legend, it burned at seven hundred million degrees, and when YISUN let it burn, it was so wide that it turned the tips of the branches of the trees that hold up the corners of creation to ash.” – Sign of Kings, attr. Barnas, Priest of YS-Het circa 250 SC King of Swords 4-41 List of known demiurges Current * Allison Wanda Ruth * The Seven, being: ** Mammon ** Mottom ** Incubus ** Jadis ** Solomon David ** Gog-Agog ** Jagganoth Former * Mathangi ten Meti * Hastet Om * Yemmod * Au Vam, Pankrator of Vesh * Umman Ap, king of Lam Trivia * The concept of demiurges comes from ancient Greece where they were depicted as craftsmen who shaped physical matter to reflect the nature of the world. References Category:A to Z Category:Inheritors Category:People Category:Groups